Call of Duty: Blood Diamons
by ultramanblack147
Summary: A new terrorist faction strike in the middle East, and it's all up to one legendary crew to bring the conflict to an end...
1. The Next Assualt

**A/n hey guys its ub147 here, bring you another CLASSIC call of duty story, I've played some of the games but mostly online. But anyway, enjoy, make sure to r7r and check out my other stuff. Peace out!**

* * *

Captain Major Mike "Diamond" Manowitz aimed his desert revolver and blew the heads clean off a bunch of terrorists. Well, actually, it was just the firing range, but you know what I mean.

"Aaaaaaand time!" said his friend, Seargent James Flaherty. He held up the stopwatch in the air.

"One minute ten…a new record…ten seconds better than last time Mike!" he said as Mike walked over.

"And a new personal best, right?" said Mike.

"Haha, yeah," said James or Jim. He walked over to the leaderboard and put the new time on it. Mike's new time was at the top of the list at 1:10, with his old best right below that at 1:12. The third best time was all the way back at 1:59, held by Bill Beasley, this asshole on the base who no one really likes and he always goes around bullying people. Mike was glad to knock him off the top.

"Shows that sunova bitch right right?" said Mike. He put his sunglasses on and headed inside the base. The crowd that formed nearly all cheered for him, there were a couple hot girls who tried to give Mike their numbers but he refused because he was still on duty.

"Alright listen up soldiers, tomorrow's mission is gonna be a thick one" said the commander of the army. "Your groups will all be responsible for carry out some of the toughest missions this war has ever seen. Alpha, Bravo and Charlie squad, you will sneak behind enemy lines to destroy the transmission tower. Delta, Echo and Foxtrot, you will travel 2 clicks north and 8 kilos east, now you know you'll be 10 clicks away from base so radio comms are gonna be silent, but then you will flank the enemy from the right side. And as for Ghost squad…see me after the briefing ends."

Mike nodded and he looked around the room. He was in Ghost company and next to him was Delta saquad, which was headed by the legendary soldier only known as Soap, who waved to Mike, they were friends. Jim was also in Ghost Squad, so when the briefing ended they both went to the general.

"You wanted to see me sir?" asked Mike. Mike and the rest of Ghost Squadron stepped up.

"Yes, stand down gentlemen, Manowitz, Flayerty, nice to see you again" said the commander.

"Umm actually sir, it's Flaherty sir" said Jim.

"Now listen up men, I won't hold back the truth, you guys have the most dangerous job of all. It will take a miracle for you all to make it out alive, but you boys have made miracles happen before. I have full in trust in you to get it done."

"I am ready for any mission sir" said Mike.

"Good, then tomorrow you will start by-"

But then sudenly there was a huge explosion outside and gun fire heard from outside.

"Oh shit get down everyone said Soap.

Mike ran to the door and looked outside, all around the base there were terrorist storming in from all the direstions. He heared cries of pain from cadets who were getting mowed down left and right.

"Sholda paid attention in training" said Mike under his breath, when the terrorists set there sights on him Mike ducked under there fire and rolled into cover.

"Haha yeah" said Jim.

Mike took out his gun again and looked back out to get his game plan on. Another member of ghost squad slid into cover next to Mike and Jim.

"How many" said the other guy.

Mike looked out again, there were oo many, too many for him to take.

"Seven, I count seven" I said through gritted teeth.

"Hah, that's nothing, I got this" said the other guy and ran out of cover. Immediatelty, he got riddled with more bullets than he had ever seen and he fell to the ground. Dead

"STEVEEEEN NOOO!" yelled Mike! Mike ran out on to the battle field and started shooting his revolver at the bad guys. With one bullet each, he took most of them down and then the last guy charged right at him. Mike spun to the left and tripped the dude with his right foot while elbowing him in the back of the head, all in one clean move. The terrist fell down on his face and Mike held the gun to the back of his head.

"I know what your thinking…did I fire 5 shots or 6…do you feel lucky punk…" said Mike.

The terrorist laughed and said "6".

Then Mike blew the trigger and shouted "too bad this isn't that type of gun!" and the terrorist got his head blown clean off.

"OH SH*T!" said Jim. "Now I've got blood all over my new shoes."

They all heard the battle ranging on down field. The last group of terrorists had all gathered in one final wave of assault. As the group ran toward them, a couple suicide bombers came towards them, they tried to take them out but they shot them before they could attack. Also, a guy was on a turret. Mike took him out with a grenade and gave some orders.

"Jim, Soap, you guys provide covering fire. I'll hop on the turret and finish this ones and for all!"

"Roger, sir"

"Over and out" said Mike. Jim and Soap pulled out their M16s and checked their sights, they fired on the enemy as Mike got up to the turret. But when he got there, he found something even better, it was a Stinger rocket launcher.

"Hell yeah" Mike thought. But then when he aimed with it he remembered the Stinger was only ground to air and wouldn't lock on to anything.

"Oh no, oh no come one…" muttered Mike. But them, he noticed. Next to the big group was a large carrier plane at the edge of the runway. Nike smirked and thought "hell yeah" as he heard the lock-on sound beep and he fired.

As the rocket came towards them, "Oh shit!" the terrorists said in some weird language.

* * *

 **A/N: O.o CLIFFHANGER! I don't really do much of those but I thought this time was cool. Any way so hey guys wasup this is my call of duty story im writing for a friend. It's gonna have some drugs stuff later so just warning you if that scares u, hope that isn't spoilers, I have some really cool ideas. Anways, if you liked it, R &R, and if you don't like it well you can just log off…**


	2. 2 Truths Revealed l A New Missioin

**A/N hey guys, its me ultarmanblack147, here with the second chapter of my call of duty sotry, and guess what? I heard some feedback, and you better read this chapter because im bringing in a character i KNOW you guys are gonna love!, who is it? well ready the chapter, haha. read and review and all that jazz. peace!**

 **oh also for the chapter title it wouldnt' let me use a line so i had to use an L :((((**

* * *

The rocket exploded and all the terrorists went flying everywhere. The dust settled and finally everything was quite once again...

"Ghost Squad form up on me" said Mike. Jim showed up and Soap was standing by as well.

"What the heck was that" said Jim.

"I don't know" said Mike "but what ever it is or was, one of these days, I know I'm gonna find out."

Just then like that the General poked his head out from the base.

"Captain Major, get inside. I have information that's on a need to know basis - and you _need_ to **know** "

We ran into the base and the breifing room. There, the General already had names and faces up on the projector. He stood there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot.

"Sir you wanted to see me" said Mike.

"But of course. Today we were attacked by a new enemy that knows no bounds or no fear; a group only known as the Blood King-Cobras"

"Who the hell were they?" asked Jim. "I've never seen those uniforms before..."

"Well son, that's because this group belonged to a terrorist faction so new and dangerous that they have been top secret...until now. These guys have been blowing up on the deepweb across the country."

He pushed a button and the computer switched to show a map covered in little dots of all the known terrorist bases in the country.

"Here's a map of all the known terrorist bases in the country" said the General.

Jim raised his hand.

"What about the others? The unknown?"

"They are not on the map. We do not know where they are."

"Then what have we got on the BKC?" asked Mike. "What do we know about this group?"

"Almost nothing" said the General in sadness. "But we do know one thing, we know who their leader is."

"No..." said Soap.

The General pushed another button and a big picture of the head leader's face showed up on screen.

As Mike craned his face up to see the whole picture, his face went white and he looked shoked.

"Oh my gosh...I know him...Patrick..."

"That's right" said the General. "Patrick Winslow. Ex-American, but defected to this land to join ISIS. After he moved up in their ranks, he killed their leader and destroyed them from the inside out-"

"Guess he did us a favor" said shushed him and the General cleared his throat then continues.

"-to form his own group that spreads terror and destroys our capitalist governemts in this nation."

Everyone had a look of shock. Soap slowly turned to look at Mike.

"Mike...you know him?"

Mike remembered some painful memories and he looked down at the floor.

"Patrick and I were friends growing up...we even shared a birthday...he was doing well in school and he was passing with flying colors but something changed...we both thought we'd go on to do great things but as you can see, that's not how it turned out...Patrick started hanging out with the wrong crowd. Potheads, criminals, misfits, those guys..."

Jim looked awkward at this moment. He held Mike's shoulder as Mike continued.

"He was trying to fit in, and he did...a little too well. He was getting in a lot of trouble with his parents and teachers. And then the day before graduation, Patrick dropped out and I never saw him again. Now I know what happened that fateful day..."

Thee other soldiers started to well up hearing this story. The General sniffed and blew his nose. But then he looked at Mike and spoke.

"Mike, we need you. We need you and the rest of Ghost Squad to find this man and make your contry proud. Only you have the sskills necessary to carry out this dangerous mission.

Miike nodded. "I won't let you down, sir."

"Soap, since the rest of your crew is dead, you will join Ghost squad" said the General while handing out printouts of the presentation he gave.

"Thanks" said Soap.

"And finally..." said the General "there is one more soldier who will be accompanying you."

He pushed the final button and the doors slowly slid open to reveal a man dressed in all black with a skull on his face who no one thought was still alive and everyone was surprised to see.

"Oh my gosh..." said Soap. "Ghost?!"

The man in all black smiled. "I see my squad has been doing great things in my absence."

"Sir, I never thought I would see you again said Mike.

"Neither did I. Manowitz, Flayerty, nice to see you again."

"Um actually sir it's Flaherty" said Jim.

"You got that right!"

So there they were, the new and improved Ghost Squad. Ghost, the original leader who founded the squad in his name, Jim, the explosive expert of the group, the legendary Soap, who needs no introduction, and finally Mike "Diamond" Manowitz, the rough and tough member who has seen his fair share of battles and has the scars to prove it. Patrick was a thorn in his side, a knife in his back, a phantom that had haunted him from his shoulder over the years, and now he was gonna finish it all.

They all looked at the General and stood there proud of themselves.

"We're ready for our Mission, General. We'll Make You Proud."

The general nodded,

"You always do ;)"


	3. Gettingthe Terrorists What They Deserve

"Alright team, roll out."

 **5 minutes ago***

The members of Ghost Squad were in the armory putting on their fgear and getting locked and loaded. Mike was double checking his Desert Revolver as Soap and Ghost was reloading their guns and talking about the good times.

Jim was polishing his patented saw-off shotgun, in all blakc, tucked in his belt loop. He got it from his grandfather, who sawed it himself. He had his big AA-12 which he had strapped to his hips. He wore a kercheif over his face to protect from the sans of the desert, and to keep his identity safe from the enemy. He packed a few handfuls of rations in case their wasn't a mess hall on the way, and in case he or Mike gets hungry. The last thing; a knife, right on his boot.

Soap hefted up the ACR and attached a brand new thermal scope sight and a heartbeat sensor to it. he picked up some incindiary flash grenades and put them in their pouches high on his vest.

Meanwhile Ghost didn't pick up any guns and instead was polishing a sword and some daggers. Mike noticed this and looked over at Ghost.

"Hey Ghost, aren't you gonna get your weapon?"

Ghost slowly ran the polishing rag over the sword and looked at the group.

"After I faked my own death... I spend a few months learning the Japanese art of the sword. During that tinme, I learned how inelegant the gun really is." He looked admiringly at his beloved blade. "I have my weapon right here."

Ghost swung the sword around then put it back in its sheathe smothly.

""Damn." said Flaherty.

Jim then tried to sneakily slip a pack of Virginia Slims (unflitered cigarettes) into his backpack but everyone saw him.

"JIM!" Mike was shocked that Jim would do sometyhing like that. "What the F****CK do you think your doing?"

"Sorry man, I just need something to get buy. I've been trying to quit…."

"Then QUIT FLAYERTY" Mike shouted and slapped the carton out of Jims hands. Soap and Ghost looked ashamed down at the floor.

"Come on mike, you know its Flaherty…" he responded quietly, not daring to bend down and pick up the pack again.

Mike did a little smirk and did a nod because he helped his friend get clean. "Ok, then, lets get going."

| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|| ͠° ͟ʖ °|( **a/n downloaded another new line break lol** )

 ***Back to Present**

"Gentlemen, now that you have your tools of the trade, it's time to get to business. SERIOUS business. We have already given you a map of the known Blood-King Cobra bases," he was referring to his presentation before, " but we're not sure of the location of the Prime directive target, Patrick "The Fang" Winslow. That's why we're sending you out to gather intel in any what you can. Good luck. You'll find your transportation outside" said the General, with a salute.

Mike and Jim, soap and Ghost all went outside and saw that they had an armored APC with a big lift kit waiting for them. Mike wondered whether the lift kid was gonna be useful but he guessed that the rocks were pretty big out here so he didn't wonder about it anymore.

It was not your normal APC. It was fight-ready, but with some comforts of home. There was a fridge with some provisions for the trip, and a George Foreman grill. There were some nice seats that they could sleep on if they wanted, and air-conditioning. The vehivle was loaded inside and outside with guns and ammo, and grenades and other explosives, and weapons. To help track the terrist scum, they had radar and SAT-NAV. They had a computer for monitoring the terrorist webs for information.

"DAMN DUDE the general loves you man" Soap whispered to Mike".

"Alright, you guys take the APC and I'll take my ride" Ghost said, pointing over his shoulder to his classic armored Indian CHief motorcylce. "Better to divide and conker."

Mike looked carefully into Ghost's eyes.

"Sir… are you sure?" Mike was worried about his friend.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. This isn't my first rodeo, you know that." Ghost was smirking slightly under his mask, which was the first time Mike or Soap had ever seen Ghost show any emotion at all.

They all piled into (except ghost) the APC and got comfortable. Mike popped his copy of Immortalized ( **the new disturbed album, its sick** ) into the stereo and did a burnout as they left. Ghost checked his blades one last time and headed out behind them, keeping his eyes open for any suspicious activity on the way.

"Alright, next stop, 200 clicks north up the road!" Shouted Soap. He had a map open on his lap so they knew where they were going.

Mike snatched the map up and looked at hit. He squinted and Soap.

"Umm, Soap, i think the map is upside down."

Mike threw the map back and Soap looked at it. Then, he chuckled and flipped int over.

"Oh, woops! Haha, Alright then, 200 clicks south up the road!"

"I think you mean down the road" Mike shook his head while looking down at the floor.

Jim was in the back training. He did some pushups, and some shadowboxers. He leaned out the window, doing some target practice on the cactuses and rocks they drove by. "Still got it" he said as he hit each target dead on the money.

The grup rode for several hours and approached the first terrorist base. It was two concrete buildings surrounded by an electrified wire fnce. There were some guard dogs.

"Okay said Soap "Slow down and we'll scout the place out

But Mike didn't slow down, instead he sped up.

"Uhh" said soap

"Nah man, ramming speed. We're gonna breal through." Mike said as they flatten the wired fence. They're were going straight for the wall.

:"Alright everyone, on my Mark you know what to do-"

"JUMP" said Jim, and he jumped. The others ran for the back hot on his heels. And dove, landing on the ground in the sand, near a rock where Jim landed.

As soon as they all got out the APC exploded, taking out a ton of terrorists. Even one of the buildings got completely demolished!

Mike looked back at the explosion and said "well that was stronger than I expected. I hope there was nothing of value in there."

Ghost pulled up next to them and leaped off as he stopped, drawing his sword. And arm flew from the explsoion and buried its self in the sand by Jim, who screamed. They all laughed and said to "Don't be such a baby"

"Alright boys, let's give em hell just like we did before!" Yelled Soap. As soon as the terrorists got their wits back together, Ghost Squad was charging in different dirrections towards cover. Mike steadied his aim and peaked up over the barricade to shoot at a guy. Soap laid down covering fire while Jim slid across the sand and planted his shotgun straight into a guy's chest pointing it upwards at his chin, giving him a faceful of buckshot and blowing him into the air. Someone was about to shoot at Jim but Ghost frontflipped over both of them and stabbed him straight through the spine.

"Ghost Squad, move up and breach the line!" yelled Captain Major Manowitz. As one of the terrorists ran over to the other building. He opened the door, no doubt to let the rest of the terrorists know about the destruction outside, but Soap detected him with the hearbeat sensor and he was riddled with bullets from Soap's ACR before he could do anything.

Jim kicked down a door with Mike, and they saw a terrorist with evil grin, pointing his gun at them.

"Yeah right" said Mike and shot his gun. The terrorist made a break for it. Soap rounded the corner and hit with an uppercut.

As the terrorist dropped to his face, Jim cocked his shot and aimed it down at the dude's knees.

"Alright, sicko, if you want to live you better start talking, and in English this time. We need info, anything you got on your leader."

The terrorist looked p and stared at Ghost Quad.

"Iy hwill nehvar tell yuu ennyting yuu amerrycan scum" he said then spat on his face.

"Wrong answer asshole" said Jim and smacked the terrorist with the butt of his gun.

"Well ask you one more time, jackass. Tell us everything you know!"

Soap pulled a Tazer and shocked the guy a few times.

Then the terrorist started pissing his pants and cried a bit.

"Okay! OKAY! Over in the safe,you'l find some info!"

Ghost walked over to the safe with the logo of the Blood-King Cobras on the front of it. He lifted it up and dropped it on the table.

"Password please" he said to the terrorist. The barrel of mike's gun dug further into his temple.

"DO IT" said Mike.

"Umm...umm...okay, it's 21-60-9."

Ghost spun the dial around and unlocked the safe. The door swung open and inside it revealed...a small torn piece of paper, sitting in a protective bag so it wouldnt be harmed by the elements.

Jim held the paper up to the light. On the paper was a lot of lines and a few colors. Some of it olooked like writing and it was in the terrorist language. In the middle of the paper was a big red X with a line coming from it.

"What the hell is this?" Asked Jim to the rest of his squad. Soap took it and looked at it intentlly.

"It could be anything." He said.

"O...okaym you got what you want. Please Let me go now." Saif the terrorist.

Still, Mike's gun was pointed right at the terrorist. The rest of the squad looked at Mike.

"You decide, Mie" said Ghost. "What do we do?"

Mike was really conflicted, he didn't know whether to shoot this guy or not. It was the war thing to do, but it felt wrong when this guy had been such a help.

"Come on Mike, what are you waiting for" said Soap impatiently.

Mike was breathing hard, his arm was shaking; his teeth were chattering. Finally, he had to do it. He had to pull the trigger and BANG!

The shot rang out and at the same time, Mike kicked the chair over so the terrorist fell down and the bullet barely missed the terrorist's head. Instead, he fell to the floor. As the terrorist slowly got up, Mike told him a few more things.

"Now listen kid, I'm giving you one chance. Turn youreslf in, clean your life up, and I better not see you around here. Now skidaddle."

The terrorist jumped up and ran away. As he ran, a carton of cigarretes slipped out of his pocket. Mike walked over to them and picked them up. He slamed them down on the table They were the same brand as Jim's. Mike looked over at his friend hard.

"That could have been you if you stay down this path. NO SMOKING."

Jim got the message, and was glad Mike had his back. But now they needed to get back to base with the intel they got.

* * *

 **A/N: alright the plot thickens. I hope your enjoying my story and like Mike. Hes a good guy. Woops there I go sometimes you forget your characters arent real people. Or are they lol. Anyways r &r and and if you don't like… heh heh. LOG OFF, h8rs.**


	4. Soliders of the Wasteland

**A?N hey guys, so its been a crazy while but im back now with a new call of duty chapter, i saw trailer for the newest game and it looks SO SIXCK, call of duty will NEVER DIE! Whose with me, leave a review on what you think and tell me what u think a bout my story.**

The boys radioed in for an APC VTOL and flew back to base while Life is a highway played over the radio. mike liked the radio really loud so they couldn't hear the guys at base. (the Rascal's Flats

Version)

"Alert alert can you hear this is me Captain Major Mike "Diamond" Manowitz, we are comming in hot and ready at 90 clicks east, 270 degrees north, better prep for landing.

"Lower the landing gaer and eject the flaps!" Jim spoke quickly but loudly and the gear went down. "Cool, voice activated." "Yeah"

Before they even landed Ghost dove out and sommersaulted on the ground. Then they all stepped out and the General was right in front of them.

"Have you gather the intel and data?"

"Yeah, yeah, it was a real BLAST" Mike looked over at Ghost who told the general all laughed heartily; they knew what it means ( **an and so do we ;)** ).

Jim laughed but Mike gave him a look beacuase it was now time to get dow to business.

"What did you find boys said the General."

They held up what they found for the general. On the paper was a lot of lines and a few colors. Some of it olooked like writing and it was in the terrorist language. In the middle of the paper was a big red X with a line coming from it.

"What the hell is this?" The General stared at the paper hard, he was real deep in though, what could it be? How could they crack the mystery on there hands. He knitted his brows as he mumbled to himslef and then suddenly DING he figurd it out.

"Aha! I've got it. Maybe there are other pieces in some of the other terrorist bases that we must get as well to crack the FULL code!"

"Wow, i guess thats why ur the general, general" said Jim.

"Don't play smart with him, Jim, he just figured out this thing for us!" Mike scolded him for his indescreption.

"Yeah, Im not the sort of MAN you WANT to piss off" the General said, his hand on the lump next to his pocket. "Stand your ground, FLAYERTY!"

Jim looked down ashame ridden and too scared to speak.

"Sorry sir Umm actually sir it's Flaherty sir"he mumbled under his breathe.

The general rolled his eyes, "Yeah…so anywasy you know your orders, you will attack the next position at 1400 hours P.M " "you guys are gonna come back ere to get outfitted for your mission tomorrow. WE are gonna stop these terrorists...from committing...Infinite Warfare..."

"Alpha Roger Mike, okay ghost team you heard the man, rest and refuel and we'll be back here tonight for a stealth mission, see you back boys!"

"Ooh ray" said Soap.

* * *

Jim was a bowl of fruity pebbles for breakfast with a smile one his face that was wide he was happy. It was great to be on the smae team as his best buddy mike. He liked to use baileys irish cream instead of milk because it was sweet even tho everyone just lauged at him. Jim cracked open a case of bourbon beer and drank hardly. He offered to share but Mike didnt beleive in POLLUTING his body.

Mike isn't hungry. He is never hungry before missions, because it upset his stomach. Instead, he has his eyes closed and was putting his head on his fists which were weaved together. He was thinking purely about the mission ahead and all the possible/probable attack points and ambushes ahead. He couldn't let trivial things effect his mind.

Soap was poring himself a glass of his favoirite scotch to drink and have. It had pronounced aromas of lemon, lime, grapefruit and fresh cut grass. On the plalate it was clean and crisp with goose berry and tangerine notes and a slight trace of minereality. The acidity was mouthewatering and zingey and followed by a lightly tarted finish. It had been aged over 22 years and he was saving it for this exact moment. He ate a donut.

Ghost has gone above and beyond eating. His training taught him to gain sustainance from the world arounf him. He sat across from Mike and made great eye contanct. Ghost was also deep in thought about something but mike couldnt tell what and its not like him to ask.

When they were all done they went to the armory and got fitted into their customary personalized sneaking suits. They had shoes that muffled their footstps and footprints and could stick to walls. They had a light carbon fyber weave that contoured to their bodies and gave them extra drag resistance. The hands were aso quiet and were really hard and tight so you could punch and chop and not shoot if you wanted. The standard issue also was a dart gun, for kills like in the amazon.

Each suite also had a unique function specialty made for each guy. Ghost could go invisible. Mike coulld see in the dark. Soap suit let him jump really high, for scaling walls. They also had their regular guns too.

Ghost was went to test his pwer, he snuck up on the general who was reading War and Peace, the war part, and scared him a little bit by suddenly covering his eyes. "WHOA whoa whoa, wtf are you, doing Ghost? Anyway, its good your here. I have a word to speak with you." and they spoke in silent tones.

* * *

MIKES POV

I walked by and I saw that they were saying and he raised an eyebrow, why would they be talking by themselfs. I tried really hard but i coudnt hear what he was saying at all. Cahoots? Hmm.. I didn't like it.

* * *

NORMAL POV

Mike and the others in Ghist team boarded the carrier that would go up the Nile and drop them deep into the terrorist base. As the ship left the harbor on it's mission, the General stood on the dock and saluted the brave men who would risk everything to stop the evil terrorist mance that was plaguing and bafalling the country and the world. America was too important too him and them to not stop the terrorists from putting America in their hands. Patrick "The Fang" Winslow could not be allowed to carry out these despicable actions ever again. The sun was shinging bright on the ship of the FREEEST nation. **(a/n hey guys if you cant tell im felling real patriotic to be an america today cuz its memorial day and my REAL dad and i got to meet a real life soldier from ww2 who told me about his cool jeep. Then we went to a parade and to the carnival)**

They were bobbing up and swaying around the Nile and Soap was about to be sick because he gets sea sick easily, being on the ocean makes him want to blow chunks. They were bored as shit so they decided to have alittle fight, sumo rules. They used the helipad as a ring and used some ropes for the ropes.

Mike flexed and cracked his knuckles but before he could go in for his first attack Soap was already swinging his bottle at Mike's caught it and punched soap in the elbow, but not hard enought to break it. Soap backfliped kicked Mike in the teeth. Mike fell on the ropes and Ghost sniggered. Soap tiurned to Ghost and said "whater you laughing at" and then stood on the ropes an DOUBLE SUPLEXED Ghost into the ring! Ghost tripped and fell and Soap was about to elbow drop onto him when Mike snuck up behind him and gave him a chokehold that he would NEVER forget. As soap started to black out, he used his suit's power to jump 47 feet into the air (with flips) and he piledrived Mike onto Ghost HARD! "I knew this suit would come in handy!"

"Hey! No fair! That's-" Mike was cut off by the boat's captian.

"Alright you wardogs, we're here. This aint shark week, so the boat aint going any further. The eagle has landed. No more horsin around or Monkey business. It's time for gorilla warfare. It's a real zoo out there, and things might get crabby, so keep your guns loaded and take out these desert rats. I'm just gonna address the elephant in the room, this is gonna be a tough nut to crack. I want to see you puppies acting as a team, no lone wolves. These terrorists are all bark and no bite. Be careful though, if you aren't smart like a fox you'll be sleeping with the fishes. So pick your prey carefully, cuz a bird in the hand is worth 2 in your sights. You might have to get a little catty to survive but don't forget to have a whale of a time. ;)" the captain said over the intercom. He laughed at his own animal jokes, but no one else did.

"..." Ghost said.

"...WELL, let's get this circus on the roa- I mean beach." Soap said while helping up Ghost and dusting off Mike. They hopped into their vehicle (a military grade Mclaren F1 with all terrain tires and camo paint and a few tricks up the sleeve ;)) and were about to drive off the boat and onto the shore.

"And boys?" the Captain of the ship.

They all turned with weariness.

""Be careful, the rides a little _squirrely"_

They all roled their eyes, and shot the captian, but not enough to kill him. He laughed and gave em thumbs up as they rolled out.


End file.
